I Can't Believe This Is Happening
by mdwildcatgirl
Summary: A short Trory that came to mind when I read something on a myspace graphic that I found. Good chance that you have heard the quote before but still wanted to write this even though you might find it cheesey or corny.


This is a Trory. It might sound really cheesy and it might have been done before but I don't think so. I got the idea off a myspace graphic. You've probably heard it before but I'm going to do it anyways. I don't own Gilmore girls and I want to thank the person whoever wrote the quote.

"Damn it Tristan! It's like you don't even care." Rory said has her and Tristan were fighting over what had happened earlier that evening. They were in their apartment and when he had finally gotten home, she came unglued. She couldn't contain her anger anymore.

"Mary, my meeting went late. I'm sorry." Tristan said trying to wrap his arms around his girlfriend but didn't succeed.

"I know you took over the family business and everything that comes with that which makes you busy and I can handle that because I work late too sometimes but tonight was our one year anniversary. It was suppose to be special. You should have been there. Sometimes I wonder…"

"What?" Tristan said curiously.

"Do I ever cross your mind?"

"To be honest, no." Rory couldn't believe what she just heard. She thought he would have said something else. Anything else but a simple no. Something along the lines of "of course you do, why would you even think that." They had been together for one year and she loved him. She didn't think she could live without him. She couldn't believe that on her one year anniversary she might be breaking up with the guy that she thought was the one. THE ONE. That's right Lorelai Leigh Gilmore had come to realize that she wanted her future to be with Tristan Dugrey, King of Chilton and playboy extraordinaire. She had pictured them having a family together. A kid with his blonde hair and her blue eyes. She had wanted to have his kids. Yeah, she was mad at him for not being at the restaurant so they could celebrate but she thought they would eventually get past this fight like they always did and make up, which always ended up with them both saying sorry no matter whose fault it actually was, but apparently this wasn't the case this time.

"Do you even like me?"

"No." Again Rory couldn't believe her ears. No. She never imagined that one word could hurt her so much.

"Do you even want me, Tristan?"

"No." Her heart felt like it had been broken into a million pieces. She couldn't believe it. He didn't want her?! After all they had been through, he didn't want her? Where was all this coming from? She thought the past year had been great, not just for her but for him too. Was there someone else?

"Would you cry if I left?" Rory said as she pointed to the door.

"No." Again with the no's. She was starting to hate the word no. This could not be happening.

"Tristan, would you live for me?" Rory said, scared of what he might say, she didn't think she could take much more but she wanted to make sure that he wanted their relationship to be over. She still felt that there was still some sliver of hope that this wasn't it. That this wasn't the end.

"No." Tears had started to form and any minute she was going to start crying. She kept thinking that this can't be the end. What would she do without him? He had become her other half over the past year. He had stolen her heart and she didn't know if she would ever get it back. When they had re-met their junior year at Yale, she had told herself that she was going to stay away from him. But as time went on, they kept running into each other and she came to learn that he was different. He grew up and eventually she started to fall for him. In the end, she had completely fallen for him to the point of no return.

"Would you do anything for me?" She would do anything for him.

"No." Realization was starting to come over her. This was it. This was the end. She just had one last question that would tell her if it was for sure over or not.

"Would you choose your life…or mine?" Rory held her breath, realizing that she might not want to hear the answer. The way things were going, she knew what the next word out of his mouth would probably be and she realized that she didn't think she could handle it. The answer would hurt her in ways that she couldn't even imagine. And the worst thing that would come from his answer was that they would officially be over.

"No." There it was. The word she had come to hate. The word she had heard one time too many times over the past few minutes. It was over. After the best year of her life, this was it. The picture of her future gone. The question that already entered her mind and would be there for quite sometime was "what was she going to do now?" She didn't want him to see her cry. He didn't deserve her tears. So she did the one thing she could think of…she ran. She hadn't even made it to the door when he had grab her elbow and pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her. She resisted him at first but then realized he was stronger and he wasn't letting her go anywhere until he said what he wanted to say.

"Mary, the reason why you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind. The reason why I don't like you is because I love you. The reason why I won't cry if you leave is because I would die for you. The reason I'm not willing to do anything for you is because I would do everything for you. The reason why I chose my life is because you are my life. I love you. I don't know what I would do without you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to have my kids. I want to have a family with you. You're it for me Rory. That's why I'm going to ask you…Rory, will you marry me?" By this time, Rory was crying and couldn't stop. He loved her and wanted to be with her. Why did she even doubt him in the first place? He wanted the same things that she wanted. He felt the same way she felt and the best thing was that he asked her to marry him. To spend the rest of her life with him and she couldn't be happier. Only one word came to mind and it wasn't the word she had come to hate.

"Yes."


End file.
